


She's the Thing at the Heart of Me

by smolqueernerds



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hopelessly In Love With Rory Landon Support Group, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolqueernerds/pseuds/smolqueernerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabble about Characters in love. That's really all you can say about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's the Thing at the Heart of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Cynthia by Aisha and the Astronauts.

Chase Turnleaf is in love with a laugh that's high and warm and fierce as a dragon's snarl, containing only slightly less threat of imminent death, because the sound of it has the power to make his stomach squeeze and his throat close off. He is in love with a pair of hands, the strong and sure way their fingers curl around a sword hilt, the calluses on the palm that rub against his skin when their hands press together and the stupidly addictive tingling that always results. He is in love with someone who makes him feel needed, like something impossible to do without.

Lena LaMarelle is in love with an eye-crinkling, nose-wrinkling, teeth-flashing smile that makes her feel like all the oxygen in her lungs has been replaced with helium, inflating her heart by a factor of three, and she is in danger of floating away on the next breeze. She is in love with thick, messy brown hair flying every which way in wispy tendrils; the transformation of her fingers to gold is not enough to keep them from itching to comb it out and smooth it down. She is in love with someone who makes her feel wanted, not just for her brilliant mind, but the whole of her self.

Adelaide Radcliffe is in love with a pair of eyes that are deep and clear and calm as the heart of a storm: the slight narrowing of them when danger is imminent, the flickering in their depths when their owner is caught off guard, their swift roll of exasperation and the huffing sigh that accompanies it. She is in love with a voice, its clear and carrying sound, constant whether commanding or soothing or complaining or teasing or saying her name in that tone that lends it razor-blade edges and a bitter, blazing heart. She is in love with someone who makes her feel hated, but at least that's closer to love than indifference.

They are all in love with the same person.


End file.
